ANIMAL WITHIN
by dotylink64
Summary: harry's seventh year. dumbleodre is still alive. Harry has a new secret and a new crush. what could the secret be? and who is the brown eyed beauty he is crushing on? read and review. Hhr
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot...everything else belongs to j.k. rowling**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is my first fanfic so bear with me on this.**

**ANIMAL WITHIN**

He looks out of his window at number four Privet Drive. He's had this secret for the past few days now. He doesn't know how he will tell his friends. Oh how he missed Hermione and Ron…mainly Hermione. She would know what to do. 

_I should write to her_, Harry thought to himself. He walks from the windowsill to his small desk in his small room. He pulls out parchment and quill and begins to write.

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? I'm all right I guess. I'll be 17 soon, yay out of the Dursley's home and back to my REAL home. Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you and Ron again. Ok, I'm gunna stop beating around the bush. I need to talk to you. I've been struggling with this for a while. Is there anyway we can meet up or call me? I need your advice. Well I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

Harry 

Harry folded the letter and walked to Hedwig's cage. Opened it and handed her a treat. She nibbled Harry's hand affectionately.

"Hey girl. I have a job for you. Can you do it?" he asks her. In response she nibbles his hand again. "Take this to Hermione for me."

He ties the letter to he talon. He carried her to the window. She took off into the blackness of the night. Harry looked at the moon. Only a half moon tonight. Only a few more nights till the next one. He looked at his clock…2:30 A.M.

_Better go to sleep. Have to wake up early to do yard work again_, Harry thought to himself. He undressed to his boxers and undershirt. He crawled into his little twin bed and fell immediately asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Hermione woke up to a tapping sound. Groggily she sat up and looked around her room. She saw a snow-white owl on her windowsill.

"Hedwig," Hermione muttered to herself. She got up and opened he window. Hedwig flew in and landed on Hermione's bed. She walked to the owl. She untied the letter and read it.

_Now what would Harry have to talk about. Must be about Voldemort_, Hermione thought to herself. She walked to her desk, pulled out parchment, quill, and began writing Harry back.

_Harry,_

_I'm fine thanks. I know you'll be17 soon. Any ideas on what you want? I haven't figured it out yet. So what is it that you want to talk to me about? I'm worried…is it about Voldemort? Did you have another dream? If you did you need to tell Dumbledore right away. Well I can try and meet up with you sometime soon. I have to talk to my parents first. I'll call you and let you know. I'm still worried. Well I hope to see you again soon as well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig took flight and flew into the night. Hermione watched her until she could no longer see her. She went back to bed and slept through the rest of the night.

Harry woke to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock. He turned over and hit the snooze button. 5:30 in the morning. Got to get up and do chores. Harry got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on. He left his undershirt on because it was supposed to be a hot day. He put on his antiperspirant and pulled his shoes on. He walked out of his room and headed down stairs to cook breakfast.

Once the breakfast was cooked he went outside and started pulling weeds from the garden. Harry's plan was to steer as far from the Dursley's as possible until he could leave them for good. So in order to do that he must stay away from them and their anger.

Harry got done with the weeds and started on the lawn. He had to have it mowed in order to have breakfast or whatever will be left of it. After an hour the lawn was clean cut and mowed down. Harry went inside and saw his "plate" of food. Which only contained a burnt piece of bacon, dry eggs, and really burnt toast. Petunia must've made it.

After he ate his "breakfast" he went up to his room. He shed his sweaty shirt and revealed a toned body from working out in the yard and quidditch. His shirt was still drenched in sweat so he picked it up and threw it away. He turned to go take a shower, but he heard a rattling behind him. Hedwig was back with a response from Hermione. Harry gave Hedwig a treat and untied the letter from her talon. He read it then left the room to take a much-needed shower.

Harry's shower was over after 30 minutes. He dressed in his oversized pair of jeans and oversized shirt. He heard the phone ring downstairs. He ran downstairs in hope that it was Hermione.

"POTTER!!" Vernon yelled in Harry's ear.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Phone. It better not be any of your freaky friends!"

Harry rolled his eyes and took the phone from Vernon's hand.

"Hello?" Harry asked into the phone.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice asked over the phone.

"Hermione? Hi."

"Hey you said you wanted to meet right?"

"Yeah. Hey how did you get the Dursley's number?"

"Phone book, Harry duh." Harry laughed. "Anyway I'm on my way to your house. Do you want to meet up or what?"

"Yeah that would be great. How long till you get here?"

"Well funny thing is…I'm already here." Harry could hear Hermione laughed nervously over the phone.

"Well then I guess I will be out there in a minute. Bye." Harry hung up the phone.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time to make dinner." Vernon just grunted in response.

Harry headed to the door and outside. He saw Hermione in a small two-door cavalier. He smiled at the sight of her. She got out of the car and ran to Harry to hug him. She smiled at him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione. So where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking we could go get some coffee then go and talk at a park somewhere."

"Sounds good to me. Since when did you get a car?"

"Well it was an early birthday present from my parents."

"Nice. Well let's go."

Harry opened the driver's seat door for Hermione, and then ran to his side. They drove off. They talked about their summers and what they were going to do for the rest of the summer. Hermione wanted to ask Harry what he wanted to talk about, but couldn't gain the courage to do so. Finally at the park she gained that courage.

"So Harry what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought to himself for a minute, took a deep breath and said, "You have to promise you wont tell anyone this…not Ron or Ginny. Not even Dumbledore."

"Ok. I promise."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He put his glasses back on and looked Hermione in the eye.

"I'm a Werewolf."

**Authors note: well there ya go I'll try and come up with the next chapter soon. So tell me what ya think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm a Werewolf."

Hermione just stared at Harry. Harry started to feel nervous. Hermione was still just staring at him. He got frustrated and got up from where they were sitting. He started to walk towards Privet Drive. Hermione realized what happened and jumped up after him.

"Harry!!! Harry stop!!" Hermione called after him.

"Why? You just think I'm a freak now, so it doesn't matter," Harry replied and kept on walking. Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Why on earth would I think you were a freak? Lupin is a werewolf. So why would I think that. I'm your best friend not your enemy," Hermione stated.

"I'm sorry…it's just…when you just stared at me I thought the worst."

"It's ok…so…how did this happen?" she asked as they went to sit back down.

"Well I don't know to be honest. I don't remember much…"

FLASHBACK 

_Harry was walking home from the park down the road from number four Privet Drive. He was hiding from Dudley and his goons. So when the coast was clear he decided he would leave and head back to the Dursley's before they got too mad. It was a fairly clear sky. It was warm weather. Harry was walking on the sidewalk when he heard growling, barking, and whining. He stopped and looked around him. When he didn't see anything he just kept walking. He heard the noises again. This time he went to investigate it. He headed towards the sound. He had to go through some brush in the process, but he found the source or sources of the noises. Two bigger than normal wolves were going at it._

What are wolves doing here in the middle of London?_ Harry thought to himself._

_Harry watched the two wolves go at it for a while longer. Finally the fight came to an end. The bigger wolf one. He was pitch black. There were no white spots on his body not including his eyes and teeth. He turned around and saw Harry. The wolf stared at Harry for a moment then charged him. Harry dodged him the first time, but the wolf came back around and got him. Harry felt a very sharp pain in his right shoulder. Harry cried out in agony, then blacked out. When he woke up he was still in spot where the wolves fought. Harry looked around he saw where the other wolf lies, but it wasn't a wolf anymore. It was a human, a man. Harry got up and walked away clutching his shoulder that was still in pain._

END FLASHBACK 

"I guess that's how it happened. Wow guess I do remember. I just didn't want to," Harry confessed.

"So how did you know you became one? You know a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

"Well I guess it was because I started liking meat A LOT. And I could smell Dudley a lot better than I wanted. And trust me that's not pleasant." Hermione laughed at that.

"Well did you change at all? I mean has it been a full moon since you've been bitten?"

"Well there hasn't been a full moon yet, but I have randomly changed. Not my whole self just my hands, feet, or my ears."

"Your ears?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah my ears."

Hermione laughed. She pictured Harry with wolf ears, and everything else human.

"Hey don't laugh. It's not funny. It hurts sometimes," Harry defended himself.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll stop now. So…you'll turn completely when the full moon comes?"

"Well that's what usually happens."

"Well Harry maybe you should tell Lupin. Maybe he can help you with it."

"No Hermione. I don't want to tell Lupin or anybody. No one needs to know."

"But you told me. Why?"

"Well I can trust you. You believe in me. Plus I knew you would cover for me when the full moon came."

"Well duh I would cover for you Harry. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just saying." Harry checked his watch. It was time he headed back. "Listen Hermione…I need to go before my uncle kills me."

"Ok let's go then." They got up and headed to Hermione's car. The ride back to the Dursley's was a quiet one. They pulled back up in front of the Dursley's and just sat there for a minute.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes Harry?" she asked back.

"Would help me with this thing? I mean look up stuff to you know help me. The full moon's in a few days and I need to be prepared."

"Yes of course I'll help you. Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore and see if you can go to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer."

"No I can't go anywhere…especially if I randomly change. Thanks for trying."

"What about Grimmauld Place. I mean there are plenty of rooms you can go to hide."

"Maybe…are you going to be staying there?"

"I have to for the last two weeks of the summer."

"Well I'll write Dumbledore and ask him. I just don't want to hut anybody. I saw how Lupin was when he changed. Anyway I'll see you later Hermione." Harry reached across and hugged her then got out of the car.

After Harry got out he went inside without looking back at Hermione. Hermione just stayed there for a while thinking about what Harry told her. "Oh Harry, how are you going to get out of this one? I just hope you wont get hurt along the way," Hermione said to herself before she drove off.

Harry went back up to his room and locked the door behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his legs. _Well this is new_, Harry thought. He sat on his bed and waited for the part changed to begin. His legs started to hurt more and more. First his right leg shrunk down to a shorter length, but the muscles got bigger. Next his left leg went the same way. Then they both grew pitch-black fur. His legs still hurt but not as much.

_This is VERY strange. I'm sitting here with wolf legs and the body of a human,_ Harry thought to himself. It was in fact a strange sight, a boy with pitch-black wolf legs. Harry didn't know how long till his legs would change back, so he curled up in a ball on his bed. He stayed in a ball until early morning until he legs went back to normal. He wished the full moon would hurry up and come so he would stop randomly changing.

It was 3:30 in the morning, and Harry was worn out. He decided to go to bed and not do his chores in the morning. He'll fake sick with the Dursley's. Hopefully they'll believe him. Harry fell asleep in less than a minute.

Harry woke up to banging on his door. "POTTER!!! Get up and cook breakfast NOW!!" Vernon screamed through the door.

"Uncle Vernon…I don't feel well enough today. I can't cook for you today because I will get you sick," Harry replied.

"Fine. But you better cook tomorrow!!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry sat up and saw a brown barn owl on his desk. "Must be from Hogwarts." Harry got up and walked to the owl. It nipped him. "Ok ok here you go!" Harry handed it a treat. It stuck out its leg, and Harry untied the letter. The owl flew off. It was from Lupin.

_Harry,_

_Hi how are you? Just to let you know I'll be coming to pick you up to take you to headquarters tonight. So pack your stuff and be ready! I already sent an owl to your aunt and uncle. See you Harry._

Remus Lupin 

Harry folded the letter and put it on his desk. He got dressed then started to pack his things. He let Hedwig fly to Grimmauld. Harry lifted up the loose floorboard and pulled out all his books, homework, and all the treats his friends sent him. He put all of his things in his trunk.

Harry didn't know when Lupin was coming so he just sat by his window looking out it. He pondered all the things he'll be going through this year. How was he going to hide every full moon? He could always use the shrieking shack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**A/N: sry it took me so long to update…I couldn't think of what to write next…and school has been VERY hectic I'll try and update more often.**

Harry woke up in his bed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Lupin came and got him from Privet Drive last night at around 6:30. The Dursley's were more than happy to see him go. He arose from his bed and went to his trunk to pull out some clothes for the day. He headed down the hall to the shower. After he got all cleaned up he headed down stairs for breakfast.

Lupin was sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked very tired and ragged. He looked up from the paper and smiled at Harry. "Good morning Harry. Hope you had a good nights sleep."

"Yes sir I did. Thank you for coming and getting me when you did," Harry replied as he sat down and helped himself to bacon and eggs. "So do you know when Ron and Hermione will be coming?"

"Well Hermione is coming tonight and Ron tomorrow. Oh Harry, it's a full moon tonight. So I will be in my room and don't come in there. I don't want you to get hurt," Remus told him.

"Ok I wont and neither will Hermione. Won't you be taking the wolfs-bane potion tonight as well?"

"Well yes, but just in case I don't want you to come in."

"Ok. So do you ever make more than one batch at a time of that stuff or what?" Harry tried to ask discreetly.

"Well usually one batch keeps me going for a few months. When I'm down to like two then I have to make another batch."

Harry made a mental note to steal some from Remus. He didn't want to, but he had to until he could make his own. They finished their breakfast in peace, and Harry went upstairs to do some homework. Remus just went to the study to read some more.

About an hour later Remus knocked on the door and came in. "Hi Harry, just letting you know Hermione will be here in an hour."

"Thanks Remus. I needed an excuse to stop doing my homework, but knowing Hermione I'll have to keep doing it," Harry said while laughing. Remus chuckled at the thought.

Harry put aside his quills and books. He headed downstairs to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich to hold him off. He finished his sandwich and went to clean up his dishes. He finished up the dishes and decided to head back upstairs. As soon as he turned around he was bombarded with someone. His face was full of busy hair so Harry immediately knew it was Hermione and he hugged back.

"Hermione! You're early. Not that I'm not happy but why?" Harry asked as Hermione let go.

"Oh Harry I'm only 10 minutes early. There shouldn't be an explanation. At least I'm not late," she answered.

"Good point. Lets go upstairs I got to ask you something." They headed upstairs to Harry's room. They sat down on the bed and Harry told her his idea to steal some wolfs-bane potion. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't do that," she said.

"I know but I can't make some in the next few hours. So I will just take like two and make some more and give it back," he replied.

"You have a good point…I guess it will be ok for now. If you want I can start brewing you some potion tonight and it will be ready to be bottled tomorrow."

"Thanks Hermione. I need to get some soon if I am going to take it before the moon comes out."

"Harry I read somewhere that you shouldn't take wolfs-bane potion the first time you change. It could come out seriously bad."

"Well if I cant take it tonight what am I going to do? I can't be let loose. I could hurt someone."

"I guess I could lock you in your room and any mess you make I can clean it up."

"Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." Harry looked at for a second and turned away embarrassed for looking at her so long. "Well how about we go get you something to eat?"

"I'd like that."

Harry and Hermione headed downstairs. They walk to the kitchen in silence, when they walked in Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table with take out again. There was just enough for Hermione to have the rest. Tonks smiled at Hermione.

"How's it going Hermione?" Tonks asked her. "Its been about a month." Tonks laughed and changed her hair to a crazy bright blue.

"Hey Tonks it has been about a month. Please tell me that take out is for me?" Hermione looked at it hungrily. Harry just laughed as Tonks nodded. Hermione sat down at the table and ate the stuff like it was nothing.

Later that day Harry and Hermione were in Harry's room talking about what was going to happen that night.

"So do you want me to tell everyone meaning Tonks that you don't feel well and not to bother you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well that would be nice," Harry answered. "Considering I've got about half an hour before the moon comes out so if you could be so nice as to get out so you don't get hurt." Harry half smiled.

"Oh Harry just know you are not any different to me." Hermione jumped him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Hermione but you need to leave now." Harry started to feel the effects of the change. Hermione ran out of the room and he could here the clicking of the lock.

Harry shredded his clothes and waited. He felt a large stab to his stomach. The pain was unbearable at first but then it subsided. He rolled his head around and heard and felt the cracking of the bones. His ears were the first to change. They grew straight up and pointed with black fur. The rest of his body followed.

After the change Harry moved around the room. Everything was heightened. It smelt different, tasted different, and looked different. He had to stretch his claws he jumped on the bed and started tearing it to shreds. Feathers and fabric flew everywhere. He stopped and howled then continued on.

**A/N: well that's it review please…hope you liked it I'll try and get the next one up soon.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

To my readers;

I apologize for not updating regularly like I should have been. A lot has happened in my life in the last few years that I never logged on. Then I forgot my password and lost all my work on this story. However I plan on rereading it and picking up where I left off. Please forgive me for the long delay. I understand that the Harry Potter series is over but I want to continue with this one where it is at. Please be patient with me as I try to update on it. Also I have changed my pen name, so same story different author name.

I apologize again for disappointing anyone.

Dotylink64


End file.
